stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 8)
The eighth season '''of ''UHShe'', also known as '''Boo!HShe '17, premiered on October 17th, 2017 and ended on November 2nd, 2017. The season introduced zero newcomers and eighteen veterans, raising the roster to eighteen. Production Season Eight of UHShe was hosted and organized by StacyPlays and BasicallyBea on PlayUHC.net. The intro was made by Stacy, Nathan_Oneday, and TylerFOCUS, and the intro song was Act Two - Tenebrous Brothers Carnival by Kevin MacLeod, licensed under Creative Commons Attribution. Each player starts off with sixteen pieces of Pumpkin pie, one boat, one compass, and one Potion of Invisibility. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 16 minutes long, not differing from any previous seasons. The resource pack used in Seasons 2 and 5 (which contains the apples, the torches, and the pumpkins) continues to be used by the participants in this season. The texture were taken from the Sugarpack texture pack. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 8) episodes. Episode Participation :Main article: Episode Participation Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Teams Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans. *stacyplays *LDShadowLady *BasicallyBea *RealSquigGames *BBPaws *Cheridet *Shubble *Strawburry17Plays *SalemsLady M *Phoenixgg2 *Mousie *LaurenzSide *Marielitai *Seri! Pixel Biologist! *Kaleidow *HeyImBee *AshleyMariee *Banoffee2013 Elimination *Meghan fell to her death, but came back to life using the Totem of Undying. Kills Table ''List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' *Due to Meghan dying from the fall, her first death is still counted as a kill for Squig. Gallery Promotional Pictures TeamAussie2UHShe.jpg|Kaleidow & Bee TeamMarielandSeriUHShe.jpg|Mariel & Seri TeamMousieandLaurenUHShe.jpg|Mousie & Lauren TeamSalemandPhoenixUHShe.jpg|Salem & Phoenix TeamBeaandSquigUHShe.jpg|Bea & Squig TeamShubbleandMeghanUHShe.jpg|Shubble & Meghan TeamCheriAndBrittUHShe.jpg|Britt & Cheridet TeamStacyandLizzieUHShe.jpg|Stacy & Lizzie TeamAshleyandBanoUHShe.jpg|Ashley & Banoffee Intro Sequence UHShe 8 Entrance.png UHShe 8 - Britt and Cheridet.png UHShe 8 - Lizzie and Stacy.png UHShe 8 - Squig and Bea.png UHShe 8 - Lauren and Mousie.png UHShe 8 - Ashley and Banoffee.png UHShe 8 - Marielitai and Seri.png UHShe 8 - Kaleidow and Bee.png UHShe 8 - Shubble and Meghan.png UHShe 8 - Salem and Phoenix.png UHShe 8 Zombie Villager.png UHShe 8 Aerial Look.png UHShe 8 Logo.png Trivia *The season was filmed on October 13th, 2017. *Season 8 of UHShe has the highest number of participants to date, with eighteen. *This has been the first UHShe teams season in history when all players in the winning team are still alive. *Lizzie and Shubble did not upload their perspectives to their channels. **Shubble didn't upload because she didn't edit the UHShe in time before she went to Minefaire. **Stacy confirms in a video and a tweet that Lizzie didn't need to upload because they have a similar audience, and similar perspectives. *Lizzie was the first person to take damage. *The season was the first to be officially announced prior to the day of the debut. **The specific contestants and teams were also revealed at the same time. *Season 8 is the third season to be Halloween-themed. **It is also the third season to be played in teams of two. *This season marks the return of Lizzie, who was absent for four seasons. **It also marks the return of Meghan, who was absent for three seasons. *This season is the second one to not feature any newcomers, the first being Season 6. *This season is also the second season to integrate the 1.9+ combat mechanics, the first being Season 6. *Mousie was able to make a dance floor and boogie on it, shortly before dying with Lauren, in the Wood Land Mansion. **This is the fifth dance floor to be made by Mousie in UHshe. * Banoffee holds the record for longest time alive without their teammate, as she has survived five episodes alone. * Seri was the last person to take damage. * First blood was achieved by BasicallyBea. This is her third time doing so. * Salem and LDShadowLady died within seconds of each other. * This is Squig's third win, and Bea's first ** Two of Squig's wins have been in Halloween themed seasons. * This season and the third season currently holds the largest death by PVE (Player vs. Environment), with 8 kills. ** Not counting the winners, but counting Meghan's second death, this season had 8 PVE deaths to 9 PVP deaths, with only 47% of the cast dying to the enviroment. In contrast to the third season, this season had more person-based casualties. Category:UHShe Category:Ongoing series